Rythian revenge: Sips
by katie0202
Summary: The 4th one in the mini series this time with sips! Hope you enjoy . . (This is a yogscast insane Rythian fic) Warning: Blood, swearing


**I'm baaaAAAaaack!**

**It's done. This was fun to write but now I have nothing more to write again! I will be slowing down the fics to almost a stop (Not that I didn't do that before anyway) until I have some free time. I have SO many W. just sitting in the "Writing" folder waiting to be finished and posted. I'm glad this is done any maybe I will make more if I feel but this, for now, is the last. Not sure.**

**Request will now start being taken again just so I have something to do later in my spare time.**

**The ending was sad to write, I don't know what made me think of this ending but it was sad. Anyway it's done, maybe with some errors, but it's done! Enjoy my insane little friends ^.=.^**

Rythian shook lightly as the power racked through his body slowly forcing its way to the tips of his fingers. Sips kneeled on the ground growling deep in his throat as he struggled to stand and face the mage before him. He looked up at Rythian to catch him working with the purple flames that now were dancing their way up his arms from his hands. He wiped some blood trailing down the front of his face as he stood struggling to stand with only one good leg and one bad ankle.

"Is that all you got douche-nozzle?" sips grumbled as Rythian held his palm face up letting the violet flames catch and start to pool in the palm of his hand.

"You haven't seen anything yet sips, I'm just getting started" He pulled his arm back and then flung it forward again shooting the violet ball of dark energy at the weakened man. Sips' eyes went wide as he tried to jump away from the attack. He yelled out in pain as his bad ankle froze his moments and the energy nicked the top of his ear as he stumbled down the small hill rolling down at an alarming speed.

Rythian followed wiping his own face sniffling as he saw the trail of crimson on the back of his hand. Sips groaned as Rythian stood next to his trembling body looking down at him. Sips struggled once more to stand before Rythian rammed his boot onto his side holding him in place and causing him even more pain. Sips could not see the man's mouth but he could practically feel the smug grin behind the ripped fabric that was loosely tied around his face.

"Are you done yet sips? I think you should rest so you don't die tomorrow when I start with you" Rythian hissed grinding his heel into sips' ribs hearing the man shift underneath. He felt the man whimper but heard no sound. He lifted his foot only to slam it back down waiting for the squeal of pain to ring in is ears once again. Sips quivered even more but held back his tongue frustrating to mage.

"Just you wait till you're in the chair where all your friends sat. Even the strongest I could bring to tears and that's my goal with you sips" Rythian could feel the night air blow softly against his mask and barely had time to react as the old piece of cloth fell from his face and blew away with the wind. In an act of surprise he leaped off sips and raced after the cloth watching it fly higher and father away from him. No matter how fast he was he was too weak to fly without injuring himself further and the wind was faster than his injured body could carry him.

"No…" he whispered gently, hand still reaching towards the bright starry sky as if to steal it back from the stars grasp. He slowly lowered his arm knowing it was too late to go running for it and bowed his head. He didn't hear as sips came from behind him and wrapped his thick fingers around Rythians cloak hood dragging it down to his feet making the mage gasp and fall backwards hand instinctively flying to his neck as if to help himself. Sips entangled one of his blood covered hands in the mages hair yanking his head back to an unnatural angle drawing an odd sort of gurgling gasp to be pulled from the mages throat.

"Now who's going to be sitting in a chair with nothing but the sound of his own screams and the crack of a whip ringing in his ears?!" sips snarled almost snapping at the front of Rythian neck. Rythian growled and managed to find his katar sitting at his side still waiting in his belt. He flung his numbing arm at sips the katar lightly hitting the man's lower leg making him drop the cloak and spring back with a girly yelp. Rythian fell back onto his back and gasped coughing sharply as air flung itself back into his lungs. He started to breathe normally when he noticed the dazed sips sitting on his ass holding his head with a dizzy look in his eyes.

"Blood loss?" Rythian asked out loud backhanding the man snapping him from his light daze. Rythian grabbed his chin and made sips look at him and his disgusting face. Blood dripped from his scar covered mouth making sips gasp and try to squirm away.

"You see these sips? Do you even fucking see me?! This mess that your wonderful little boyfriend caused. This was from the god damn nuke sips, the one SJIN set off, the one you didn't care to stop!?" Rythian roared digging his claw like nails into the pale man's skin drawing mouse like squeaks from his equally crimson lips. "Do you even see me sips" Rythian hissed dragging the man from the ground pulling back a fist. "This may be the last thing you ever see" he growled sending his fist flying knocking sips out cold. Rythian shook his fist out wincing slightly as a short pain shot through his hand caused by the pale man's hard-as-rock jaw.

Rythian cursed softly under his breath and flung sips over his shoulder buckling slightly at the man's weight. He cursed loudly this time as he started to carry sips to the castle. "Christ on a bike" he grumbled loudly as sips shifted even in his unconscious sleep. It was like he knew Rythian was the one carrying him and wanted to make his suffer for it. "You really don't understand how much I'm going to love doing this to you sips" Rythian huffed with another shaky step followed quickly by another till he reached his home.

Sips groaned as he remembered the fight clearly in his sleep. Like a bad dream he remembered seeing Rythian flying overhead at Honeydew Inc. where sips was jumping on Simons bed just to bother the now dead dwarf. He could remember Rythian flying through the window and knocking them both out the next. He could remember the fight, the cuts, the swings, the cries of pain, the splashing of blood. All of it swirling in his head like a blender cutting away at his mind. He woke with a jolt as Rythian sent another light shock of electricity through his body from the mages hand.

"Took you long enough to wake sips. Made me worry. Just a bit" Rythian stalked around the man circling him like a wild dog on a corpse. Sips made no movements already knowing the dark matter chains holding his arms back. Rythian tilted his head to the side like a curious dog while he watched the man waiting for him the struggle or do something similar to his other victims.

"Well, are you going to do anything?" he asked poking the man's cheek lightly. Sips, faster than Rythian would have guessed, launched his head at the mages finger biting it hard enough to draw blood. Rythian yelped and sprung back grasping his finger lightly.

"All right then let's get started shall we" Rythian grumbled looking over at sips seeing the signature smug grin on his ugly grey face.

"Let's fix that first. I can't have you smiling at me while I do my work or even biting me again" Rythian hummed pulling a sewing kit from his pants pocket. Sips' smile faded as Rythian approached him wary of the man's animal like reflexes and bite. Sips snarled tugging softly against the chains as Rythian sat crossed legged in front of him pulling a needle from the small transparent box.

"Quite a feisty one you are sips. All my other play things simply cried and whined and then when I let them, died but not you. You sit there snarling at me like a common mutt!" Rythian laughed throwing his hands up in the air as he threaded the needle with a thick black string, one that looked more like a thin rope then a thread.

"So that's what I am to you Rythian. A plaything, nothing more than an old toy for you to screw with till you get bored. That's when you throw me away like the rest!" sips hissed tugging still at the chains as Rythian sat up on his knees the needle carefully set between his index and middle finger almost like a cigarette.

"Pretty much yeah. I don't think you're worth more than any old toy" sips narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to say something in return when Rythian pressed his hand underneath sips' jaw keeping his mouth closed.

"I'm done talking sips but I know you all too well. You never shut up!" Rythian said very monotone. He waved the needle in front of sips' face letting it dangle close to his nose as he swung it side to side by the thread.

"This will not only be easier for me but less painful for you if you keep your mouth shut and try not to struggle too much ok?" Rythian could see the contemplation in sips' eyes as finally he nodded slowly Rythian nodded in time with his to match his movements. "Good boy sips" Rythian patted sips' cheek lightly and rolled the needle between his fingers making sure sips could see.

He pushed the needle lightly underneath the corner of sips' grey lips. He smiled deviously as he pushed it into the skin until it hit the tough skin of the lips itself. Sips grunted but kept his composure which only annoyed Rythian even more as he expected screams or at least some more whining. He started to work on sips' mouth carefully; well he tried to be careful enough, as he thread the needle through sips' lips slowly moving the tight weave from the left corner of his mouth to the right. Sips somehow managed to keep himself from screaming out in pain as Rythian roughly forced the needle through the middle of his lips making sure the thick thread was pulled tight enough to cause pain even when he was done.

"I, I can't believe you can keep yourself so calm sips! Sjin was such a baby crying all over the place. God, it made me sick to watch him!" Sips growled as Rythian forced the needle through again slowly reaching the other end of his mouth. The "careful" stitching was nothing of the sort. Rythian was not the best at sewing and trying to keep the needle lined up straight while you forced it though someone else lips was not an easy task. Finally he reached the end of sips' mouth where he tied the end in a knot and cut the tread loose watching sips flinch away.

"Not a bad look on you actually" Rythian commented running a finger gently down the thick row of black thread causing sips to flinch away and muffle something, probably a curse, at the mage. Rythian smiled and ran the same finger down his scared lips but smiled implying sips to do the same. Sips growled and launched at him only to stop and rock back into the chair whimpering as he accidently pulled the strings tight. Rythian loved the way they looked on him. Crimson trails falling from each stitch all of it pooling at sips' chin and dripping down onto the floor where sips was at the moment staring.

Rythian hummed a tune and walked to the back of the stair case sitting on the edge on the first steps sips watching him closely.

"Do you want to play a little game sips?" sips looked at him skeptically as Rythian sat down pulling a small throwing knife from his boot. "I noticed you are very, how do I put this, dog like sips. Which got me thinking, dogs like to play fetch right? Maybe sips is the same way" sips growled and shifted forward making Rythian laugh. "See sips, just like a mangy old mutt! Now the game is very simple. I will throw this knife at you and you will catch it in some way, then I will come get it back and we can play again! Sound good sips" Rythian taunted pulling the knife back and starting to aim. Sips shook his head but Rythian only laughed as he threw the knife it landing in sips' lower arm.

"Good catch sips!" Rythian laughed at the man painfully held back a scream knowing it would only make his mouth and throat hurt terribly, not that it really felt any better holding it back. Sips mainly didn't want to give Rythian the satisfaction that he was in great pain. Rythian ripped the knife from his skin and held a hand to his ear waiting for the scream to tear through the air like it always did. The best he got was a faint muffled whimper.

Rythian cursed and walked back to his post throwing the knife again this time hitting sips in the knee. The same results as the first throw.

"Hey look sips! You used to be an adventurer like me, but then you took a knife to the knee!" Rythian cackled hoping for sips to react but got nothing from the tight lipped man. Becoming even more frustrated he threw the knife once more hitting sips in the shoulder with still no scream of agony. Still sips said nothing but a faint muffled cry, sips wasn't even in tears yet. Rythian stormed over to sips and grabbed him roughly by the hair yanking his head back.

"What will it take to make you snap sips?! DON'T WANT TO TELL ME SIPS?!" Rythian yelled digging his nails into sips neck easily cutting the skin feeling blood drip down onto his hand. He stopped and quickly let go a sinister smile easing its way onto Rythians face.

"Maybe I'm doing it wrong. I can't get to you with pain sips, at least, not this kind of pain" Rythian leaned towards sips slowly edging his hand towards his right cheek. Sips moved away the same speed as Rythians hand keeping the distance between them till he could move no longer. Sips was breathing heavily and starting to sweat as Rythians clawed hand hovered just above his cheek curling so his nails pointed towards him like a bear trap.

Rythian yelled stabling sips in the cheek causing the man to give a muffled shout and squeeze his eyes shut.

He slowly opened one eye feeling no sting of pain as he expected. He opened both his eyes to see Sjin sitting in a corner his shoulder jumping as he sobbed loudly. Sips wasn't in a room, it was nothing but a dark space, empty besides him and his fallen companion. Sips called for Sjins name and at first winced waiting for the sting of the thread but felt none. He called for Sjin realising the threads were gone but his friend seemed to not hear him, like he wasn't even there. Sips ran towards Sjin lunging at him in a friendly manor but when his hands grasped at his friends suit he turned to dust in his clutch. His hands curling into fist around the empty space that his friend once sat.

What the hell sips mouthed still unaware that no words left his lips. He heard the loud sobbing of his friend again and ran down what seemed to be a corridor to find Sjin tied up in Rythian chair with Rythian nowhere around. He yelled to his friend but only just grazed his orange suit when it turned to dust again. Sips swore loudly and turned around to see Sjin face stained with tears watching him. He didn't run at his friend like he had before. Sips stood frozen in place as Sjin stared at him whimpering softly, a huge hold where his heart used to be still dripping crimson onto his ripped space suit. Sjin mouthed the word sips and ran towards his friend only to be held back by Rythian who grabbed the back of his space suit holding him away from sips who found himself oddly locked in a small metal bared cage.

Sjin called silently for his friend and sips did the same tears starting to grow in his dry eyes. He reached through the bars of his cage just about to brush fingers with his partner when Rythian pulled Sjin back shaking his head. Sjin cried out for his friend tears dripping down his face as Rythians hand started to glow a faint yellow color then light on fire. Sips could take it no more, he let tears stream down his face as he sobbed for Sjin as Rythian set the man on fire. Sips watched in horror as he swore he could hear the calls of agony echoing from his friend as he spotted Rythians cold face watching the man wither away into dust like he had each time Sips had tried to reach him before.

Rythian turned to sips a sad look on his face, Rythian felt bad for the man as he sobbed still calling Sjins name and reaching for his burned remains hoping for him to just magically return.

Sips woke and breathed in a huge gulp of air best he could with the stitching still at his mouth. He sobbed loudly racked with pain with each sob as he tugged at the strings trying to release the muffled cries from his aching throat. Rythian watched him only for a moment till he finally stood and placed a hand on sips' shoulder.

"Sips, I told you I would bring even you to tears" Rythian said quietly softly digging his nails into sips' shoulder letting him know he was awake. Rythian pulled his katar from his neck and held it to sips' throat. He shushed the man softly as sips looked down at the red blade knowing what would come next.

"Don't worry sips I'll be quick. Soon you can join Sjin, Honeydew, Xephos, maybe even one day Lalna when I'm done" Rythian said softly sighing. Sips didn't move his head, he didn't look up. Rythian slammed the blade into the grey man throat drawing not a word from him as he tensed up then relaxed into death. Rythian nodded and brushed some hair out of Sips' face.

"Even that torment was depressing for me to watch Sips. I understand you longing" he wiped the katar clean and marched upstairs to rest trying to forget what he had just seen.

Sips opened his drowsy eyes once again and looked up at the fuzzy face of Sjin. Sjin smiled and pulled him up from the ground. They walked down the white road holding hands never letting go.


End file.
